The Absurd and Jealously Kris
by bae.jun13
Summary: " aku tak mau foursome dengan mereka, aku hanya mau dengan mu "/ " apa yang ku katakan itu benar " EXO Fanfiction KrisChen Don't Like? Don't Read! Happy Reading:D [Requested Fanfic]


.

* * *

**The Absurd and Jealously Kris**

**Baejun13 storyline**

**Kim Jongdae | Wu Yifan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**The absurd and Jealously Kris**

" Jongdae-ya "

" aku tak mau " Jongdae menatap pemuda yang dihadapannya ini tajam, walaupun dia harus mengangkat kepalanya karena pemuda yang dihadapannya ini tinggi, sangat tinggi malahan

" ayolah.. sekali saja " Kris-pemuda itu- mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat aegyo gagal yang membuat semua orang muntah. Jujur saja, Jongdae saja mulai malas melihatnya

" aku tak mau, pasti aku akan kesakitan setelahnya "

" lagi kau pakai terjatuh segala, a-ah! " Kris meringis sambil melihat kaki kanannya yang memerah akibat menjadi sasaran empuk injakkan Jongdae

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum senang, sebenarnya Jongdae ingin sekali memukul kepala yang sangat dibanggakannya. tapi berhubungan faktor tinggi badan, akhirnya kakinya lah yang menjadi sasaran

" suruh Tao, Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka tinggikan? "

" aku tak mau foursome dengan mereka, aku hanya mau dengan mu " Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda. Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas

" aku tak bisa! Apa lagi saat memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring "

" tak ada masuk-memasukan bola ke dalam ring " kata Kris merajuk

" percuma, kau pasti akan merangkapku untuk mengambil bolanya "

" itu keuntungan berbadan raksasa, siapa suruh badanmu kecil begitu? "

Jongdae melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, dia paling malas ketika ada orang yang menyinggung badannya

" aku malas dengan mu! "

" yah! Jangan marah! " Kris berusaha mengejar Jongdae yang sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu menguncinya

" Jongdae... "

" hari ini kau tidur diluar hyung! "

.

" Jongin.. "

" ya? Ada apa Sehunna? " seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang dihadapannya ini

" dia siapa? "

" ha? Siapa? " Jongin celingukkan mencari orang yang dimaksud Sehun

" itu " Sehun menunjukkan tangannya, dan barulah Jongin mengerti

" masa kau tak tahu? Dia kan termasuk SM Rookies "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang muka -sok- polosnya. Jongin hanya menghela napasnya, bukan karena muka polos Sehun, anak itu tak akan mungkin menjadi polos, tapi karena Sehun yamg terlampau cuek dengan keadaan sekitar

" namanya Taeyong, dia tampan ya? "

" aku tak menayakan namanya, dan soal tampan.. kau mulai meragukan ku ya? "

Jongin mendengus kesal, rasanya dia ingin membekap mulut Sehun yang sangat bawel itu

" aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau dia sangat mirip dengan Kris ge dan Jongdae hyung "

" ya, dia memang mirip mereka " kali ini Jongin mengiyakan perkataan Sehun

" jangan bilang dia anak mereka? "

" jangan ngawur " kata Jongin malas dan akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali ketempat mereka dan hyung-hyung lainnya latihan, mungkin saja para hyung sudah merindukan mereka

Oh ya, untung saja Taeyong tidak sadar kalau ada yang membicarakannya. Hanya saja dia bersin-bersin sedari tadi

.

" Jongdae-ya "

" Lu Han ge? "

Lu Han mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae. Mereka baru diberi istirahat selama dua jam latihan

" melelahkan.. "

" memang " Jongdae memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya rasanya ingin remuk sekarang. Latihan dua jam itu sangat melelahkan, dan dengan sadisnya mereka baru dibolehkan istirahat sekarang

" mau membeli bubble tea? "

" tidak, nanti Sehun marah padaku "

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongdae dan menatapnya datar, " anak itu bahkan sudah mempunyai Jongin, kenapa harus marah denganmu? "

" tapikan kau itu hyung kesayangannya "

" sudalahlah ayo " Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya

Belum sempat Jongdae mengatakan apapun, dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Lu Han untuk keluar dari ruang latihannya

Seorang pemuda tinggi menatap mereka datar

" kenapa Kris? "

" tak apa, Minseok-ah "

.

" kau kenapa ge? Wajahmu datar sekali dari kemarin " tanya Tao dengan bahasa mandarin, dirinya terlalu malas berbicara bahasa Korea dengan Kris ge-nya ini

" wajahku memang seperti ini " jawab Kris acuh sambil berjalan kegedung yang ada dihadapannya. Hari ini EXO dijadwalkan pemotretan untuk suatu produk

" aku juga tahu. Tapi biasanya wajahmu itu sok di datar-datarkan, sedangkan yang ini tidak " Tao berkata dengan lancarnya, tak mempedulikan Kris yang menatapnya tajam

" apa maksudmu? "

" ha? Kenapa? " Tao menatap Lris dengan wajah polosnya, sama seperti wajah Sehun kemarin. Yang namanya maknae semua sama saja

.

" hah.. capek.. " Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ketika mereka semua baru saja pulang

" jangan langsung tidur " Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun kesal

" tapi aku capek hyung " kata Baekhyun dengan bersiap-siap pergi ke alam mimpi

" semua juga capek, Byun Baekhyun.. "

Jongdae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun dan Leader-nya ini. Akhirnya dia pergi kekamarnya

Grep~

Baru saja Jongdae memasukki kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya

" Kris hyung? "

Kris hanya menatap Jongdae datar, lalu dia mendorong tubuh Jongdae kekasur, merangkapnya

" hyung.. " Jongdae membelalkan mata, bagaimana bisa dia keluar kalau seperti ini?

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lu Han? " Kris menatap Jongdae tajam, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang marah

Jongdae malah menatap bingung Kris, " Lu Han ge? "

" apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? "

" kemarin kita latihan "

Kris menghela napasnya sabar, " bukan itu maksudku, setelah latihan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lu Han? "

" ohh, aku membeli bubble tea dengannya "

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan semua itu, hanya saja Lu Han menyukai Jongdae dan dia takut dengan semua itu

" kenapa dia tak mengajak Sehun saja "

" Sehun pergi dengan Jongin "

ingin rasanya Kris mengecup bibir kucing yang berbicara itu, sekali saja

" hyung.. "

" apa? "

" aku ingin mandi "

Kris menyeringai mendengarnya, " jadi kau meminta agar kita mandi bersama? "

" bu-bukan itu, maksudku- "

" tidak ada alasan, sayang " Kris mengangkat tubuh Jongdae dibahunya seperti sedang membawa karung beras

" kyaaa turunkan aku! " Jongdae memukul pundak Kris agar diturunkan, namun Kris tidak terganggu dengan semua itu, malah dia berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi

.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kris dan Jongdae didepan kamarnya

Dalam istilah kasarnya sedang menguping, sebut saja mereka Sehun dan Jongin

" apa yang aku bilang itu benar "

Jongin terlihat tak terima dengan perkataan Sehun, " kau salah, kau bilang sebentar lagi, tapi pada kenyataannya Kris ge melakukannya keesokkan harinya "

" aku kan tak tahu pasti tentang itu, setidaknya ucapanku benar "

" terserah mu saja "

End

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin yang ingin masuk ke ruang latihan, cukup kaget ketika ada dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya -bahkan mereka bosan melihatnya- keluar dari ruang latihan. Lu Han dan Jongdae

" Jongin-ah "

" ya? "

" kau tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku? "

Jongin menggeleng, " aku bukan Lu Han hyung yang bisa melihat apa yang dipikiran mu "

Sehun menatap Jongin datar, " itu hanya ada di Music Video "

" aku serius, aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu " Jongin tersenyum kecil, jangan bilang kalau yang ada di pikiran Sehun adalah pikiran mesum

" aku berpikir Jongdae hyung akan dihukum sebentar lagi dengan Kris ge "

Tuh kan, apa yang Jongin bilang itu sangat benar


End file.
